Let's try something different
by Karax93
Summary: KakuHida AU. Some fluffy KakuHida drabbles. A plot will eventually follow.
1. First Kiss

_AN: This story doesn't have a plot (so far). It's just a series of KakuHida-drabbles that I wrote some time ago. Hidan's a bit OCC but don't expect him to become an uber kawaii uke boy. _

_If you find any mistakes or phrases that sound strange, feel free to inform me. English isn't my native language. I'm not only writing in English because it sounds way better than German, but also to improve my skills. Have fun reading _

Hidan stopped typing and looked over his shoulder to Kakuzu. His best friend lay on his bed, legs crossed, his head resting on one arm while reading a book.

Hidan smiled as he watched him read. He and Kakuzu had been friends for… well forever. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't know the stitched man. Though the stitches hadn't always been on his body. He shook his head slightly to stop himself from remembering, how Kakuzu got the scars. But ever since, he spent most of his time with the albino. Hidan couldn't complain. Well… he could, but he didn't (Actually he did. A lot). Kakuzu could be an asshole too and his greediness sometimes could drive him insane. But secretly Hidan liked all of Kakuzu's characteristics even if they sometimes made him curse and scream and want to beat the stitched man up.

"What are you looking at?"

"… huh?"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. He let the book sink to his chest and looked to Hidan. "You are staring at me, idiot", he mumbled while sitting up. He lifted his arms and stretched himself, letting his bones crack quietly.

Hidan blushed. "I'm not staring at you. Why would I want to stare at your ugly ass? You simply happened to be in the way." Pouting he turned around and concentrated on the computer in front of him. He heard Kakuzu shift and stand up.

"Maybe because of your suppressed homosexual feelings?" Kakuzu mused and walked over to Hidan. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the screen.

"What?! I'm not gay, for the last fucking time!"

"Keep telling yourself that" Kakuzu mused. Hidan simply glared at him, hoping he would drop dead.

"Whatever, bitch. I'm bored. Let's do something."

Sighing Hidan leaned back and forced himself to calm down. "What do you have in mind?"

Kakuzu shrugged. "I don't know. Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Sure. You up for pizza?"

Kakuzu nodded. "Let's go."

Hidan got up and grabbed his jacket and the keys. He followed Kakuzu out of his room and down the stairs to the front door. Before he left the house Kakuzu snatched the keys from his pocket and walked up to the car. "I'm driving."

"Whatever, asshole." Smirking Hidan got in the car. Kakuzu followed him a few seconds later, started the motor and pulled out of the driveway. After Kakuzu started driving, Hidan snatched his phone from his pocket and started playing Angry Birds while his friend concentrated on the road.

"Hey, Hidan?"

"Hm?"

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

Confused Hidan paused the game and looked up to him. The stitched man didn't take his eyes from the road.

"Dunno… I guess I don't really like the girls I know so far."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "What girls do you know? Except for Konan?"

Hidan blushed. "Why are you asking me shit like that?"

"I'm just curious." Kakuzu smirked. Hidan tilted his head to his side and examined his friend bewildered.

"How come **you** don't have a girlfriend?"

"You know, unlike you I already had a few."

Hidan snorted. "Yeah… They were bitches."

"Says the bitch."

"Stop calling me that, asshole!"

Hidan punched Kakuzu's shoulder before pouting sinking back in his seat. "You never had a relationship that lasted longer than two months… how come?"

Kakuzu shrugged. "At some point all they wanted was my money."

Hidan turned his head and leaned it on the window. "To me it seemed like you were pushing them away."

Kakuzu furrowed his brows. "What makes you think so?"

"… At some point you hung out with me instead of them."

Kakuzu didn't reply. Hidan was right but he didn't want to admit that. He'd rather drive straight into one of the trees next to the street than agreeing with his idiot friend. Silently he kept driving until they reached the pizzeria. Kakuzu drove the car to a parking lot and stopped the engine. Without another word he left the car and walked towards the entrance. Hidan followed him bewildered. Did he piss him off again?

All of a sudden Kakuzu stopped, which caused Hidan to run straight into him. "What the fuck, man? Why did you stop?"

Annoyed he looked up to his friend, who had turned around. Kakuzu looked down to him with an unreadable expression.

"What the fuck are you staring at, you old fu-"

Before he could continue cursing, Kakuzu leaned down to him and pressed his lips to Hidans. His violet eyes widened in shock. He couldn't help but like the feeling of his lips on his own. Neither could he fight the blush creeping to his face.

After a few seconds Kakuzu pulled away. He looked at the silver haired man like he was expecting a response. The blush on Hidan's face deepened under his stare. "Wha… What the fuck are you staring at!?"

Kakuzu, taken aback by Hidan's response blushed hardly noticeable. "Nothing…"

"Well, fine. Let's go inside, I'm fucking starving!" Hidan turned around and stomped inside the building, followed by a bewildered looking Kakuzu.

A few minutes later they sat on their table, two glasses of coke in front of them. Kakuzu stared at Hidan with furrowed brows and a frown on his face. Hidan on the other hand, sipped at his drink and refused to take his gaze from the table.

"Hidan…"

"…"

Kakuzu sighed and leaned back. Maybe it had been a bad idea, kissing him. After all, he did tell him not long ago that he wasn't gay. But the way he always looked at him told him otherwise. At least he thought so.

"Do you… want to talk about it?"

"No!"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "No reason to get cocky, you know?"

Hidan raised his head and glared at his friend. "Shut the fuck up! I'm thinking!" His gaze returned to the table.

Kakuzu bit his lower lip. They remained silent, even after the servant put the pizza on the table. They ate it in complete silence, which by now unsettled Kakuzu. It was a bad sign not hearing anything from his friend. It usually meant, that he was either about to cry or really pissed.

After they finished their pizza, Hidan ordered a sundae and was now slowly licking the ice from the spoon. He almost vanished behind the huge amount of ice cream.

Kakuzu watched him eat with disgust. "You do realize you're eating a heart attack?"

Hidan raised his head and looked at him emotionless.

"Do it again."

"You're eating a heart attack."

Hidan scowled. "Not that, asshole. It. Do it again", he demanded with red cheeks.

Kakuzu hesitated for a moment but the other leaned towards him and looked at him with an expecting gaze. For once he did what the albino wanted and leaned down to him. He waited a few seconds before pressing his lips gently to Hidan's.

This time, he returned the kiss shyly and inexperienced but it was gentle and felt nice. After a few seconds Hidan slowly closed his eyes. Kakuzu watched his expression change from determined to soft. He also noticed his cheeks turning slightly red which made him smirk. He was actually annoyingly cute.

The kiss lasted longer than the one they had shared before. Kakuzu took advantage of it and deepened it slightly. He gently nibbled at Hidan's lips, which made the other have to hold back a content sigh.

After a while Hidan leaned back again. His eyes remained closed for a few seconds, before he looked up at Kakuzu with red cheeks. "…thanks", he mumbled quietly before returning to eating his sundae.

Kakuzu couldn't help but smirk. Hidan was cute, there was no doubting it. He leaned back and watched his friend finish his sundae.

"What does that make us?" Hidan looked up from his food. He felt anger boil in his stomach, when Kakuzu simply shrugged.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You fucking kiss me out of fucking nowhere and now you just fucking shrug it off, you fuckface?"

"Calm the fuck down, Hidan."

"No! I won't fucking calm down, asswipe!"

Kakuzu sighed and sat up straight. "Hidan… I don't even know myself what that makes us. I don't know if we're still friends or if it makes us more than that."

Hidan's eyebrow twitched. "Seriously? Of course we'll stay friends, asshole", he muttered while brutally cutting up the ice cream with his spoon.

"Maybe we're friends with benefits?" Kakuzu mused. Hidan glared at him and forcefully pointed the spoon at him, causing some drops of ice cream flying across the table and landing on Kakuzu's face.

"You really shouldn't fuck with me right now, asshole. And I'm not going to fucking sleep with you!"

"Hmmm… Whatever…"

Hidan glared daggers at him. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, when the silver haired blushed and lowered his gaze. "How about we just… uhm… you know… just fucking see where this is going?"

"… Are you sure?"

"No… but I think it's a good idea. Or don't you want to? I swear Kakuzu, if you just fucking kissed my for fun, I'm going to cut your dick off in your sleep."

The stitched man chuckled. "Don't get carried away, asshole. I'm fine with that."

"Good… but if you touch my ass without my permission I'll make you eat your own fucking balls, understood?"


	2. Interrupted Prayer

"Come on, Hidan. That's enough bloodshed for today."

"Fuck you, Kakuzu! Stop interrupting my prayers!" The silver haired jashinist sliced across his arm and let the blood drop to the floor, where he had already painted the symbol of his god. The blood also dripped from his chest and his other arm and stained his pants and the floor below.

Kakuzu sat beside the praying man and watched him with disgust and anger. "You're taking forever, Hidan. It was your idea to go watch a movie and now we're going to be late because of you."

Hidan licked the bloodstained blade and smirked at Kakuzu. "Come on, Kakuzu. I know you get horny when you watch me pray."

"Definitely not. It's annoying and boring and one day you'll kill yourself, idiot."

One of Hidan's brows twitched in anger. He let the knife drop to the floor and grabbed the pendant with bloody hands. "Shut the fuck up, you heathen! I don't want to go to hell because I stopped praying for an unbeliever like you! If you're so annoyed by my religion why don't you just break up with me and go fuck around with somebody else?"

He continued cursing quietly, ignoring Kakuzu's annoyed sigh. He gripped the pendant tighter and gently pressed his lips to the cold metal. He stayed in this position and continued mumbling quiet prayers, ignoring his boyfriend while doing so.

A few minutes passed before Hidan looked up again. Kakuzu had been awkwardly silent since his outburst. The stitched man sat leaned against the wall, with his legs and arms crossed. He hadn't taken his gaze off of Hidan.

When he noticed the jashinists gaze he shifted forward and sat on his knees. He bent towards the smaller one and pressed his lips to Hidan's bloody ones.

"I'm not going to fuck around with somebody else. But your rituals really annoy the shit out of me."

Hidan, slightly confused by the sudden gentleness, smirked. "Yeah? Well, I hate your constant bitching about it, fuckface."

Kakuzu raised a hand and carefully pushed a strand of silvery hair behind Hidan's ear. "You curse way too much."

"Your feet are way too cold, when we go to bed."

Kakuzu suppressed a smirk.

"You take forever in the bathroom."

"I hate you for being so fucking annoying whenever I eat something unhealthy."

"I hate you for being so damn sexy that I want to screw you every time I look at you"

"I hate that you never let me be on top."

Hidan dropped the pendant and put his arms around Kakuzu's neck. The other one pulled him on his lap, not caring about the blood that was now also staining his clothes. Their lips crashed together in a mindblowing kiss, making Hidan shudder in pleasure after just a few seconds. He gently tugged on Kakuzu's hair while their tongues battled for dominance. He soon had to admit defeat and let the stitched man explore his mouth.

A quiet moan escaped his lips, when he felt his boyfriend's larger hand on his ass. He let his hands wander around on Kakuzu's chest and stomach, before pushing his shirt up. He felt him stiffen for a second when he touched the stitches on his chest. A moment later he noticed Kakuzu smirking against his lips.

"Raise your arms for me?" He whispered against Kakuzu's lips before gently nibbling on them. The other nodded and raised his arms above his head, so the albino could take his shirt off. As soon as he was freed of the clothing he put his arms around Hidan's waist.

"I want you to fuck my brains out", Hidan whispered gently, shuddering under Kakuzu's hungry eyes. He yelped in surprise when his boyfriend suddenly pushed him on his back and nearly ripped his pants off. Almost roughly he parted Hidan's legs and hungrily licked his lips. Hidan almost came from only that.

Kakuzu lowerd himself and lay on top of his boyfriend. He pushed his lips roughly against Hidan's, tasting the metallic flavor of blood as well as the sweetness of his warm lips. With one hand he pushed down his own pants, revealing his already erected manhoos. Hidan raised his legs and put them around his hips, drawing him closer and pushing their groins together.

He couldn't hold back a gentle moan when he felt their members rubbing against each other. "Fuck, Kakuzu. Don't play around with me and just fucking stick it in", he cursed while tugging on Kakuzu's hair. He heard a dark chuckle from the tan man.

"Do I make you so horny you're going to cum without me even fucking you?" He teasingly purred. He shifted his hips and rubbed the tip of his cock at Hidan's entrance, making the silver haired moan and clinging onto him.

Hidan's head fell back in pleasure as Kakuzu all of a sudden buried himself in his warmth. "Fuck, Kakuzu!" He held tighter onto his boyfriend, leaving a few scratches on his back, matching with the scars.

Kakuzu began to move his hips roughly while holding the panting zealot close to himself. Their sex was hardly ever gentle since they were completely comfortable with living out their sadistic and masochistic desires.

He knew he hit Hidan's sweet spot when the smaller one cried out in pleasure. He unknowingly left more scratches on the tan man's back, moaning uncontrollably while doing so. Kakuzu simply cuckled.

"Needy bitch."


	3. Plans

Hidan shifted on his bed and took a long, satisfying drag on his cigarette. He rocked one of his feet in the tact of the music that was running annoyingly quiet in the background. Stupid Kakuzu was way to eager to study for the oncoming chemistry test. Hidan eyed his boyfriend's back for a while before sitting up. "Hey, Kakuzu?"

"What?"

"What do you want to do after graduation?"

Kakuzu raised his head and looked over his shoulder to the albino, who sat cross-legged on the bed, looking rather curious. He tilted his head while thinking about the question.

"College I guess", he mumbled after a moment of silence that was only disturbed by Hidan's favorite singer shouting out obscenities.

Hidan shook his head. "That's not what I meant. What do you wanna do to earn money? Like, in the future."

"Well… I was thinking about becoming a lawyer."

Hidan furrowed his brows. The cigarette landed in the ashtray on his bedside table when he got up and walked up to Kakuzu. The tan man smiled, when he felt the albino's arms around his neck. "Sounds boring. Except for when you get to deal with homicide cases."

"I don't care… as long as I get enough money, I'd deal with any case."

Hidan smirked. "You're such a money whore."

Kakuzu leaned his head back and kissed the albino's chin. "So what? What do you want to do after graduation?"

"Heh… I'm going to be a rockstar." He pouted and let go of Kakuzu, when the tan man snorted.

"Sure… say, how are your guitar lessons going? Oh wait. Stupid me. I completely forgot you smashed your guitar after the third lesson."

"Shut up, asshole. There's more to being a rockstar than just playing the guitar."

"Like what?" Kakuzu turned the chair around to have a better view at Hidan, who was now sitting on his bed and crossing his arms.

"You know… Looking hot and stuff."

Kakuzu raised one brow. "You might as well become a stripper when you talk like that." He got up as well and sat down beside Hidan, leaning against his side. He furrowed his brows, when the albino took another cigarette out of his pocket.

"Don't you think you've had enough tobacco for today?"

"Nope."

"Idiot…" He quickly snatched the cigarette from Hidan's hand and threw it in the trash can, ignoring his protests. He put his arms around the albino's waist, when he tried to get up and reach the trash can.

"Kakuzu? What the fuck?"

"Shut up. I'm only making sure you won't die in the next few years." He sank down on his back, pulling Hidan with him. The albino shifted around a little and ended up lying on Kakuzu's chest with crossed arms, his chin resting on his hands.

Hidan suddenly started smirking. "You won't become a lawyer."

"What makes you think so?" Kakuzu raised his arms and crossed them behind his head. He tiredly narrowed his eyes.

Hidan grinned and tugged on his shirt. "You're way too caring… You'll become a doctor."

Kakuzu snorted. "Nah… way too much work… plus I'd have to study for years before actually being able to work."

Hidan shrugged. "So what? I know you'd love it. And don't think I'll buy your bullshit about too much work. Like that ever stopped you from doing something." He got up and walked to up to the table. Kakuzu watched him bent down and scribble something on a sheet of paper, before ripping it off and returning to the bed.

"What's that?"

Hidan grinned and held the little piece of paper in front of his boyfriend's face. "This, my sweet buttercup", he purred (ignoring Kakuzu's grumpy "don't call me that"), "is a coupon for a whole day of me being your sex slave. You can redeem it the day, you perform your very first operation." He folded the paper and slid it into Kakuzu's pocket. "I expect you to keep it."

Kakuzu raised one brow. Without saying a word he bent forward and kissed Hidan. The albino raised his arms and put them on his boyfriend's neck, deepening the kiss gently. The next few minutes passed in silence, only disturbed by the quiet kissing sounds.

"Kakuzu?" Hidan mumbled against his lips.

"Hm?"

"We should travel a bit. After graduation, I mean."

Kakuzu opened his eyes and looked up to his boyfriend's smiling face. "Do you think we can afford that?"

Hidan shrugged. If we both save some money, we'll sure be able to make it. And it's not like we have to stay in super expensive hotels, right? If necessary, we'll just sleep on the fucking ground."

Kakuzu snorted. "I'm not sleeping on the ground, idiot."

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Fine. Then I'll sleep on the ground and you'll sleep on me." He bent forwards and kissed the tip of Kakuzu's nose. "I just want to get away for once…"

Kakuzu was silent for a minute. He then raised one hand and stroked Hidan's silvery hair. "Alright… but don't forget your offer of letting me sleep on top of you."

"Stop bitching and do something useful with your mouth, asshole."


End file.
